Road milling, mining, and trenching equipment utilizes bits traditionally set in a bit assembly having a bit holder and a bit holder block. The bit is retained by the bit holder and the bit holder is retained in the bit holder block. A plurality of the bit assemblies are mounted on the outside of a rotatable drum in staggered positions, typically in a V-shaped or spiral configuration, in an effort to create the smoothest road milling. The combinations of bit assemblies have been utilized to remove material from the terra firma, such as degrading the surface of the earth, minerals, cement, concrete, macadam or asphalt pavement. Individual bits, bit holders, and bit holder blocks may wear down or break over time due to the harsh road degrading environment. Tungsten carbide and diamond or polycrystalline diamond coatings, which are much harder than steel, have been used to prolong the useful life of bits and bit holders. However, bit holder blocks are generally made of steel. As a result, particles removed from the terra firma may damage the bit holder block and require replacement long before the standard minimum lifetime required by the industry.